Francesca Lucchini
Francesca Lucchini (フランチェスカ・ルッキーニ, Furanchesuka Rukkīni?) is a witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Romagna. Her familiar is the black panther. Background Joining the 501st from the Duchy of Romagna, Francesca is the youngest soldier of the unit at a mere twelve years. Her rank is that of a Pilot Officer and her unit affiliation was with Romagna's Sovrana Aeronautica Romagniana 4th Air Unit. Francesca is often childish and self-indulgent, shirking training and other duties in order to have fun around the base or nap. However, in battle she displays a true talent and passion for flying. She is good friends with the similarly casual Charlotte E. Yeager and has the tendency to occasionally speak in a sing-song tone. Sleeping is a favorite past-time of Francesca. She has a knack for sleeping in the darnedest places e.g. trees, the hanger wing. Noise is not a factor to her ability to sleep as she can stay asleep even as a striker's engine is raging. Francesca has an obsession with cleavage. She is almost always cuddled up in Shirley's bosom (which Shirley allows). Otherwise she is prowling around and hunting for a new victim to get her grabby hands on. This habit got her into hot water in the third chapter of Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora. She has the ablility to directly concentrate, manipulate somewhat, and discharge magic energy (光熱攻撃 Kounetsu Kougeki (Sunlight Strike; lit. "Light and Heat Attack") Ace Archetype Francesca is based off the Italian flying ace Franco Lucchini. Strike Witches “What If?” — 1947 thumb|left|100px Even though she used to be a fickle child prodigy who the upper stratum didn't know what to do with, Flying Officer Lucchini is now in a position to have subordinates as the Platoon Commander. The substitute mother who she used to depend on like a spoiled child became a friend, a partner, and now a role model. This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Humikane. Appearances Anime *Season 1 *Season 2 *Strike Witches Movie (trailer) Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * Ichimen no Ao * 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora *The Shape of Our Bond Video Games *' All of them!' Francesca's Comments About Other Characters ' On Minna' : "Wing Commander Minna? She told me it was okay for me to make hiding places in the base, so I think she's a nice person. As long as I do what I'm told and don't break or sabotage anything, I'm allowed to do whatever I want! And I can eat as much as I want too, so I love her!" ' On Lynne' : "She's a nice person who makes candy for me! And her boobs are big, although not as big as Shirley's. But unlike Shirley, she won't let me touch her... Boring!" ' On Yoshika' : "Yoshika makes good food! The food here in Britannia is pretty bad, but although Yoshika's food is a little strange, it's really good! That Fuso pasta... umm... u... u... uron? Ah, udon! That was nice too! I'd like to try it with tomato sauce sometime. Well, she only gets a consolation prize for her boobs though." ' On Mio' : "The Major... I don't like that she sometimes forces me to practice with her. I'm a genius, so I don't have to train! It's more important to sleep and grow bigger!" ' On Perrine' : "Perrine? Well, she's really stubborn, so she's fun to make fun of, but... hm... mm... she's that flat-chested, and yet she always tries to put me in place, I don't like that! But I think her personality has changed a little since Yoshika came here?" ' On Shirley' : "I love Shirley! It feels safe to be around her, and she doesn't complain about things I do. Um, well, she's a bit scary when she's angry, but that reminds me of my mama back home. Her boobs are big like mama's too! Uh, I want to see mama... Ah, and sorry for breaking your striker units." ' On Barkhorn' : "I always thought of Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn as a very strict person, but she's softened up a little lately! She used to always furrow her brow and look tense, but she's recently started to feel like a big sister for the rest of the unit!" ' On Erica' : "Flying Officer Hartmann is amazing! She always sleeps way more than I do! There's no way I can sleep that much! And I don't think I can get my room as messy as hers... I respect her for that!" ' ' On Eila : "Eila sometimes does fortune-telling on me with her tarot cards. That's fun, and she has a lot of weird things in her room, so I go there to play sometimes but... I keep making things fall over, so she gets mad at me... strange... nyunyu..." ' ' On Sanya Gallery Francesca Gun Ad.jpg Francesca Sleeping.jpg : "Sanyan and I almost never meet, so I haven't talked to her that much. I can't keep myself awake late enough to be up when Sanya is awake, but I'd like to talk with her more." : Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Pilot Officers Category:Strike Witches IF